The objective of this work is to develop mathematical models for phenomena encountered in population genetics. This work is being done in collaboration with scientists in the Laboratory of Animal Genetics. The current two areas of research are (1) continued investigation of models used to predict nucleotide substitution rates from restriction enzyme map data and DNA sequence data and (2) the development of simulation and analytic models for the study of the population genetics of transposable elements.